


All They Really Wanted

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon!Dean, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knight of Hell!Dean, Queen of Hell!Abaddon, Romance, Slow Build, They're probably pretty ooc, that's why I'm calling this an AU, turning into a real one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be a tough Queen of Hell but, even a Queen needs a Knight.  Abaddon and Dean had a tumultuous working relationship.  What better way to test that than than a hunt requiring them to be a couple.  That'll go well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All They Really Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP but will be finished (eventually). I promise. But comments and constructive critisism is always welcome! Not beta'd. Any mistakes are all mine.

"You want to do what?" Dean asked, eyes flashing black in irritation.

She sighed, she knew he wasn't going to be too thrilled with the idea, "it's the only thing we can do to get into the retreat, Winchester. They only accept couples." She could see the thought turn itself over in Dean's head until he sighed deeply.

"This had better work." He stalked away Sent from my iPhone  
"I hope it does," she said to the empty room. She couldn't or wouldn't ever say anything to him but her feelings went deeper than even she cared to admit. It had begun as a partnership; an incredibly successful partnership which ended with her as Queen of Hell and Dean Winchester as her Knight. But she wanted more; wanted more with him.

"Abaddon, hey!" She startled when fingers snapped in front of her face. She blinked and liked up, finding herself staring into Dean's slightly worried eyes. "Shit, I've been calling to you for almost five minutes now. Shower's free, then we should go."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." She jumped when a light slap hit her ass as she walked by him. Twirling around to face him she saw the smirk playing on his lips.

"Just getting in the spirit, dear." He sneered the last word out and she found her heart dropping slightly. She glared at him and stalked into the bathroom. Standing in the shower, letting the water sluice over her body, she realized Dean would never see her as anything but an enemy to keep close. Her status as Knight of Hell notwithstanding, they were a tentative alliance. She had to be ready for him to defect back to his brother at any moment.

-Dean-

"What the hell?" He rested his head in his hands at the thoughts rolling around his head. Every time he looked at Abaddon, his body reacted, in a way he was unused to experiencing with another demon. She was different; she was Queen now. He was simply a pawn to her; then why did it seem like she was disappointed as she left the room? He agonized over this until he heard the squeak of the bathroom door opening. He stood, "ready to head out?" 

She nodded, "Yes, let's go." She led him to the Impala and, after throwing her stuff in the trunk, she got into the passenger seat. "You know how to get there right?" She chuckled at the raised eyebrow she received, leaned against the seat, and closed her eyes. If things went her way, this case would turn into something all together different.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short, but part 2 is already in the works!
> 
> If you want, I'm on Tumblr at hellsqveen.co.vu


End file.
